


kiss me now, marry me later

by dames_for_jamesbarnes



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Interviews, alternative format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes
Summary: The Kiss Cam Couple Revealed They're Engaged And Suddenly We All Believe In Loveby:BuzzFeed Staff
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	kiss me now, marry me later

**The Kiss Cam Couple Revealed They're Engaged And Suddenly We All Believe In Love**

**by: BuzzFeed Staff**

If you don't know anything about baseball, you've still probably heard of the Kiss Cam Couple.

[ **ID** : A couple sitting next to each other in seats at Citi Field, home of the New York Mets. the woman is covering her face in what looks a lot like embarrassment, while the man is grinning from ear to ear and holding a thumbs up.]

The Kiss Cam Couple first made an appearance at the first Mets home game of the 2018 season to adoration from Mets fans across the city, when a proposal fake out caught the attention of millions.

[ **ID** : Another image, of the same couple, with the man on one knee in front of the woman, and her eyes wide with shock and dismay. instead of holding up a ring, he is bending down to tie his shoe.]

Story seems over, right? WRONG. The next home game, these two lovebirds appeared again, this time with ANOTHER proposal fakeout. And then another. And then another! Each time they appeared, it was at the same seats, and some clever cameraman couldn’t get enough of them.

[ **ID** : The man is now holding his knee in an overexaggerated grimace, and has fallen into a kneeling position, and the woman is looking at him with a quirk of her lips, eyes mid roll.]

Soon, this couple was spotted at multiple Mets home game, to cheers from the entire stadium as each time the guy bent down on one knee for one reason or another, only to fake out another proposal. Raucous cheers met exasperation as each game led to shattered hopes (and not just because of the losing season).

Some curious fans found that the man looked quite familiar, and after some internet sleuthing and a lot of Google searches, New York was delighted to realize that the man was none other than Peter Stone! Former pro baseball player, current A.D.A. for the Manhattan District Attorney’s office! A baseball player and a lawyer? Seems like quite a _catch_!

After months of home games, the fans were getting desperate. Would this be the game that Peter finally popped the question? Fans took to Twitter to express their eagerness to see the couple engaged (and some thirst tweets, because of course there were).

[ **ID:** Screenshot of a tweet, by @buckabucky – if this question ain’t getting popped @ADAStone let me know. if she’s not gonna marry you i will ;) ]

There was some controversy…

[ **ID** : Screenshot of a tweet, by @megamets42 – if the fans cared as much about the team as they cared about the damn couple, we’d be first in the damn national league]

And some defense…

[ **ID** : Screenshot of a tweet, by @killerking31 – Let people have fun! If I want to obsess over a couple I don’t know and the future of their relationship, let me! It’s called escapism!]

But the vast majority of the people agreed. They wanted a ring!

To everyone's delight, the last home game of the year gave us a surprise. Instead of standing up and going to one knee, Peter gestured to the lucky girl, who held up her hand. There was already a ring on the finger!

[ **ID** : An attached video of the moment, taken from two fans watching from a different location in the stadium. It's a vertical video, and it shows the big screen as the kiss cam cuts to Peter and the woman. With a smile, he grins and looks over at her, and with a shy smile and a hand on her face she lifts her left hand. There's a ring! The crowd goes into a frenzy of cheers, and watches as Peter leans over to kiss his fiancée. As the video pulls away from the view of the big screen, careful watchers can see the woman mouth "I love you" to her man, who mouths it back before finally kissing on the kiss cam.]

Buzzfeed reached out to the Manhattan D.A.s office and Peter himself for comment via email, Instagram, and Twitter. As of yet, no response, but Peter did post on his Instagram a photo of the two of them post-engagement! Look at those smiles!

**Edit** : After more internet sleuthing and with assist from the Instagram photo, the woman of the Kiss Cam Couple has been identified as Detective Y/N Y/L/N of the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan! Congratulations to the happy couple!

[ **ID** : An incredible photo of Peter and you smiling, with your hand pulled towards the camera to show off the ring. The restaurant behind you is unclear, but the two of you are sitting on the same side of the booth, the open ring box in front of the meal. The second photo is him leaning to kiss you on the cheek, with your eyes closed as you grin and laugh. Caption - "Unsurprisingly, the woman of my dreams, the one who stole my heart, also stole the hearts of millions. Hope that Mets fans can forgive me of this moment being just for the two of us."]

**Update** : Some lucky fan caught a video of every Kiss Cam that Peter and Y/N were spotted in, from the very beginning! Click below to watch the love story unfold in almost real time!

**Update 2** : Y/N and her husband-to-be both appeared on Good Morning America to discuss her newfound fame and his moments on the big screen! Find out why the engagement didn't happen on a JumboTron and hear from Y/N herself about what the moment meant to her.

-

[ **ID** : Clicking on the link takes you to an embedded YouTube video. Peter and you are sitting across from two hosts of Good Morning America. The four of you are sitting on stools in the studio, and you're holding hands with your fiancé. Peter's thumb can't stop rubbing over your skin, and the two of you are dressed well - Peter in a suit and tie, looking ready for work right after the interview, and you in a sharp blazer with a turtleneck and neat black slacks. You're both smiling from ear to ear.]

**Interviewer 1** : Good morning. Six months ago, this couple took the internet by storm after a series of fake proposals on the Kiss Cam at New York Mets home games. What started initially as a joke turned into an adorable love story.

**Interviewer 2** : After months and months of anticipation, just last week it was revealed that the big question was popped, much to the delight of baseball fans, Manhattan fans, and fans of love itself alike. We’re lucky to be joined by the fabled Kiss Cam Couple, Peter Stone and Y/N Y/L/N, to hear more about their love story. Welcome to the show, guys.

**Peter** : Thanks for having us.

**Interviewer 1** : So, tell us what it was like to realize that millions of people were invested in your love story. Was it terrifying? Exhilarating?

**You** : Overwhelming. Peter and I knew that he had his own subset of fame, being a pitcher for the Cubs, so that particular point wasn’t… new. And, additionally, both of us _are_ in the public eye because of our jobs, so in New York we were both… was fairly known. I knew going into this relationship that there would be something with that. But this was something special, and crazy, and real, because... a lot of people didn't realize it was him, they just saw him teasing me every home game we went to and... it was love. And I'm glad it touched people like it did.

**Interviewer 2** : Why didn't the proposal happen in front of the fans?

**Peter** : Well, this whole thing started with me teasing her about proposing on the big screen at one of the games. I love baseball, naturally, and teaching her about the game was something we enjoyed doing… just together. But even bringing it up – she was mortified, and rightly so, and it wasn't something I was ever really seriously thinking about doing, even when I knew that I wanted to propose.

**Interviewer 2** : And when was that? Knowing that you wanted to propose?

**Peter** , **after raising his brows and turning to you** : Oh, god. Our first kiss?

**You** , **ducking your head a little** : He flatters.

**Peter** , **eyes stuck on you and not leaving for a moment** : Not flattery when it’s true.

[ **ID** : A shot of the crowd, who look absolutely smitten with the two of you, a couple with their hands over their faces as they watch his hand move to your knee, rubbing it gently.]

**Peter** : But after that first time where I faked her out, she smacked me on the arm and couldn't stop laughing, and. I just knew if it kept making her smile like that it was worth doing. After that I got her permission for every single attempt, before we went to the game, just to be sure, and we both knew - well. She didn't want the proposal to be there, and I didn't want the real thing there, either. We wanted it to be a special moment between us. So the Kiss Cams became a bit of a game in themselves, and now. You know how it ends.

**You** : If it’s a game, I _definitely_ won. 

**Interviewer 1** : I know it sounds like a silly question, but we have noticed the Twitter trends, so we have to ask… was this planned? To get the two of you into the spotlight?

**You** : Well, I don’t know about Peter, but…

[ **ID** : The studio audience and the four of you onstage burst into laughter. You turn to look at Peter, smiling at him, soft, and Peter smiles back, shaking his head before lifting your hand up to kiss the knuckles gently. When he lowers your hand back down, a soft ‘awwwww’ echoes through the audience.]

**You** : I’m kidding, of course. No! We had no idea that it would get as popular as it did. The second time was just a fluke, getting on the Kiss Cam twice in the two home games we went to. Not to mention, that home games were a special treat for us, considering our hectic work lives. So getting on the Kiss Cam again, over and over? Just… the stars aligning, I guess.

**Interviewer 2** : How did you come up with the ideas for the fake proposals? Some of these are pretty elaborate!

**Peter** : Yeah, most of the ideas for the fake proposals were just ideas shouted out at me by a coworker of mine. There’s no way I could’ve come up with them all by myself.

**You** : He’s a coworker of mine, too, a fellow detective. 

**Peter** : And once he realized that we were famous off of the idea –

**You** : Famous being a _loose_ term.

**Peter** : He wanted to play along. We love him. 

**Interviewer 1** : Sounds like a coworker who’s game for anything. 

**You, eyes rolling** : You have no idea. 

**Interviewer 2:** We saw on your Instagram here, with this post, what looks like moments after the engagement. First of all, congratulations, and second of all, what was that moment like for you guys?

**You** : Well, like it says in the caption. We decided that what was said and the actual… event, if you can even call it that, is gonna stay between us. Just know that it was... it was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Peter did a great job.

[ **ID** : Your elbow hits him in the side, and he feigns an oof, rubbing at the spot before grinning and reaching to pull you close. The position seems precarious on the stools you two of you balance on, but you lean into him, grinning yourself and shaking your head.]

**Interviewer 1** : It certainly looks like it. Any last shout-outs from the happy couple? 

**Peter** : Well, go Mets! Except, I did play for the Cubs, so. 

**You** : Someone's about to get a strongly worded tweet or two. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ qvid-pro-qvo.tumblr.com for more fics, prompt fills, and headcanons.


End file.
